From the ashes comes beauty
by Dark's Bloody Bride
Summary: Yugi's grandfather died two years ago and Yugi has slowly been dragging his way through life alone. What happens when he finishes the millenium puzzle and meets a boy who has loved him for the last eight years? Can Yami help Yugi heal and smile again?
1. I did it, Gandpa

Me: Hi! This is my first story in ages hope you enjoy.

Bakura: and try not to choke on your chocolate milk at this chapter.

Me: Hey! But seriously. I beg you to keep reading. It'll get better. I swear.

Ryo: can I do the disclaimer.

Me: Sure. At the end of the chapter.

Yugi trudged into the Turtle Game Shop where he live. He dropped his school bag to the floor and let his rain-soaked jacket slip to the floor in a soggy heap. He began numble up the stairs and went into the bathroom to bandage his wounds. THe guys had been especially brutal today. Tomorrow will have been three years. Three years since his grandfather, the only family he'd had left, was brutally shot and killed. Yugi's sworn revenge, but as he looked at his pathetic appearance in the mirror, he knew he'd been kidding himself. He was fifteen and there where kids in grade school taller than him. His large purple eyes were surrounded by thick feminine eyelashes and his face was round like a girls! No wonder the guys always beat him up. He finished bandaging his lip and went to his room and colapsed face down on the bed in a sobbing heap. They streamed relentlessly down his face until-

"Thump!" Yugi jumped and looked up to see that the millenium puzzle he'd been working on for eight years was on the table, the missing pieces scattered around his desk. He'd always sensed the puzzle was special but now, it seemed to be calling out to him. Nobody had ever solved it. It had been a birthday present to Yugi from his grandfather when he was seven. It was from the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh. He slowly edged towards the desk and began to finish the puzzle. The endless minutes seemed to blurr into endless hours until Yugi finally slipped that last piece into place. He smiled tiredly and realized just how tired he was as the clock blinked 3:57. "Y-Ya see that, Gramps? I did it. Just like you said I would..." He said and fell asleep at his desk.

Me: I know it's short. It's just us meeting our friend Yugi.

Ryo: NOW can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Yes.

Ryo: She owns nothing!


	2. Stranger

Me: Hi guys!

Bakura: You just posted the first chapter ten seconds ago.

Me: So? Enjoy!

Yugi awoke to the sweet aroma of something down stairs that made his stomach growl: pancakes. He got up and raced downstairs, figuring Anzu had come over. She was his only friend and while he was glad to have her, she was a bit of a slut. Although he did admit he had a bit of a crush on her. "Anzu?" He called, going downstairs to find that nobody was there. However, sitting on the table was a batch of fresh made chocolate chip waffles. Yugi's face lit up and her race over to the table and began to eat. "Mmmm" He said, savoring the sweet rich flavor. He didn't see a note so her figured that Anzu'd come by before school and made them in a rush. That's when it hit him with the force of an eighteen wheeler. Today was three days since his grandfather had died. He felt tears come to his eyes and suddenly was no longer hungry. He pushed the plate away and raced upstairs, seeking comfort among the pillows and blankets of his bed as he sobbed relentlessly. He didn't notice a tall dark-skinned boy with crimson eyes enter his room, looking pain-stricken as he crept to the bed, wishing to ease the boys sobs. He placed his hand on Yugi's back and the younger shot up with a scream. "Aaaahh!" He cried, seeing the boy. "Don't hurt me! I don't have any money take what you want!" He backed away from the boy, fear the only thing in his deep purple eyes.

"I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to frighten you." Sadness was glittering in his eyes as he said that. "I don't not want to steal anything,"

"Th-Then what are you doing here?" Yugi's sense had left him. Otherwise, he would have simply told the man to leave.

"Because, you needed me." he replied. "Did you not like the breakfast I made for you downstairs?" Worry grew in his heart. He'd once recalled that Solomon had said they were Yugi's favorite but that was some time ago. Before the kind old man died.

"You made them? No, I liked them it's just- I'm kind of sad so I don't feel like eating." He sighed, looking up. He couldn've sworn he saw relieve in those crimson orbs. "They were really good thought."

"Oh, okay. Why are you so sad?" Yami asked, noting that every time he moved to comfort the boy, Yugi moved away so he stopped.

"B-because my grandpa died...three years ago today." Yugi whimpered.

"That is terrible!" Yami exclaimed. He moved forward and pulled Yugi into a loving embrace. "You're all alone." Yugi didn't pull away, feeling shockingly comfortable in this man's embrace. He put his arms around him and returned the hug. "I won't abandon you like them I swear."

"You don't have to worry about that. I only just met you." Yugi replied.

_Yes but I've loved you since I met you._ Yami thought. "That's...not entirely true." Yami replied. "I came from the puzzle so you've known me longer than you think."

Yugi stared at, shocked. "_**You're**_ the spirit of the millenium puzzle!" Yugi gasped and Yami nodded. "And...you chose...me?" Yami nodded again. "Why?"

"Because, little one, you are special."

Me: Aww...what will hapen next?

Bakura: Yugi goes to school.

ME: I own notta


	3. Should've kissed him

Me: Miss me?

Bakura: Yes they did... *Sarcasm*

Me: See? That's why I divorced you.

Bakura: Stupid Yami...stealing my girl...

Yami: So not! I WON her.

Me: *Freezes them* I CHOSE! I was not stolen or won! Got it!

Marik: The Legendary Broken Rose does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it.

Me: Thanks, Marik! Also, I know I said Yugi goes to school but I forgot this chapter! Unexpected surprise! Hooray!

Yugi stared at Yami, still crying.

Yami winced and got on his knees beside the bed so as to be eye-level with Yugi. "Please, little one. I beg you, don't cry." Yami pleaded.

"H-How can I not cry when you're telling such a kind lie?" Yugi asked.

"What? I don't understand. What did I lie about?" Yami was confused. He hadn't lied about anything. Why would he lie to the one he loved?

"You said I'm special. That's a lie!" Yugi sobbed.

That's when it clicked. "No! Little one, that was the truth! You're _very_ special." Yami exclaimed. "You're the most special person to live in 5,000 years!"

"That's not possible. Name one way I'm special." Yugi counter.

Yami didn't even pause. "You have kind heart; you're brave." _Your beautiful eyes, your lips, your laugh_ "You have a strong spirit. You've endured years of turmoil and you're still very young. No normal person would have been able to keep going through all that's happened to you." Yami pointed out.

Yugi just stared, no longer crying. Slowly, a small smile lit up his face. Just that half smile made Yami's heart skip a beat. Something occurred to Yugi. "Um…Yami?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Yami looked at the clock. "Ten-thirty."

"What! I'm late for school!"

"No, I talked to your friend Anzu. She said for you to take the day off."

Yugi relaxed a bit. _Maybe a day off wouldn't be so bad…_ he mused. "Alright."

"So, what do you want to do Little One?" Yami asked.

"Hey, Yami. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me 'Little One' I'm fourteen."

"alright, Li- Yugi." He replied.

"And if you have been trapped in the puzzle until now, you've never left this house, have you?" Yugi asked, and Yami gave a reluctant nod. "Then how about I show you around?" 

Yami smiled. "I would like that." His heart jumped at the thought of a day out with Yugi.

"Okay, come on." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him from the house, never noticing the blush on the taller boys cheeks as he was dragged along.

Yugi took him to the skate ring and went to rent them both some skates. While he was over there, a blonde girl went over and started to flirt with Yami.

"Hi….hehe."

"Erm…hi?"

Another giggle. "I'm Hannah…" She smiled batting her long mascara-coated eyelashed.

"Hi, Hannah. I'm Yami." He smiled, not getting the point she was flirting with him.

"Nice name. So…do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um no but-"

"Hey, Yami I got the skates." Yugi said, skating over already having his skates on. He'd seen Yami and the girl and felt this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Yami smiled. "Wonderful. Let's go." He said, putting on the skates and slowly making his way out onto the floor. "Um…how do you use these things?" Yami asked just before he fell with a painful grunt.

Yugi skated over and helped him up. "I'll help you." He took Yami's hand and started guiding him around the skating rink by the hand. Yami's stomach was doing flips as he followed him.

Later that night, Yugi and Yami arrived back home laughing and giggling. "That was most certainly the most fun I've ever had." Yami smiled.

"Really? Didn't you have fun in your other life?" Yugi asked.

"Well, sometimes I was able to sneak out and play with my friends but most of the time all I did was work."

"Oh…I'm glad I could help you have fun." Yugi replied. He yawned. "I didn't realize I was so tired. We better go to bed. Some of my dad's old clothes are in the guest room. Gramps never got rid of them. They'll probably fit you."

"Thanks, Yugi." He replied.

"Goodnight." Yugi still looked at Yami. He felt like he wanted to kiss him but thought that was stupid.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami agreed. Yugi nodded and went upstairs to his room, leaning against the door, his hand to his chest. _Why do I feel like this? I'm not- gay._

_*_End Chapter 3*

Me: Whattya think?

Bakura: It needed the kiss.

Me: Shut up. The readers will decide.

Marik: Rate and Review, next chapter: Yugi goes to school!


	4. Jumped

Me: Hey guys! Don't kill me! I've got a lot of chores. And thank you, Yaybaru1 for the comment. You get a cookie! *gives a cookie*

Bakura: Hurry up and write!

Me: You want to see what happens, don't cha?

Bakura: Damn you!

Me: pass...

Marik: This chapter: Yugi makes a friend.

Yugi got up and got dressed, leaving a note for Yami in the kitchen with his breakfast. He then left for school.

Yugi arrived at school and got out his arithmatic book and looked up when the teacher adressed them. "Good morning, students. We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Leslie Billlings. She's from America." Yugi studied the girl beside the teacher. She was tall, she had dark black hair, and pale blue eyes. She was thin, long legs, and her skin was pale. "Say hi, Leslie."

"Hey." she said in perfect Japenese.

"Good. Now Yugi Mutou, I want you to show her to her classes."

"Yes, sensei."

The bell ran later that day and Yugi waited for Leslie join him. "Thanks." She said.

He smiled. "No problem."

The walked down the hall in silence until one of the guys that picked on Yugi walked by and punched him. Hard. "You're such a fag!" The dude cried. It wasn't that mean but it was enough that Leslie was pissed. Her eyes went blood red and she tackled the guy and started punching him in the face senselessly.

"Take it back you mother f****er!" She screamed.

"You go to hell you b***ch!"

"I'll kill you." It was as if she had no control over what she was doing. Then, she heard the crack of his jaw breaking and her eyes went blue again. She stared at her handi work with shock, tears in her eyes as she stood. "I-I didn't mean to!" She cried.

"Just, come on, Leslie." Yugi pulled her away from the school.

"My god, I'm so sorry! I just got so angry..." Yugi patted her shoulder.

"I'm not mad." He reasured her.

"Then you must think I'm a freak, then." She said as she followed Yugi somewhere. The roof.

"I don't think you're a freak, Leslie. I think it was very nice how you stuck up for me like that. Why'd you do that anyway?"

Leslie looked away and looked like she'd cry again. "You remind me of my brother, Aiden?"

"Oh, where is he?" Yugi didn't notice how it upset her.

"He...died. Last year, in a drunk driving accident." She said softly. Yugi paled. He could tell he upset her.

"Oh kami, I'm so sorry, Leslie..."

"No, it's good I got it out." She smiled. "He'd want me to talk about it." She pulled out a picture and handed it to him. "That's Aiden." The picture was of a boy with black hair and blue eyes, his bangs fell into his face, he had a lip piercing and was leaned over with a can of Dr. Pepper in his hand as he smirked at the camera.

"He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, we were twins. He was really sensitive like you. People always picked on him..."

"Is that why you beat that guy up in the hallway?"

"Yeah, that and because it sickens me to think someone would want to pick on anyone as nice as you." She was smiling again.

"Do you live with your parents?" He asked.

"Nah. After Aiden died, they decided it was too painful for me to be around all his stuff and so they sent me here. But I don't care. I've always loved Japan."

"That's cool." They were kinda in the same boat. "Hey do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Totally, I live just down the road from this...Turtle Game Shop? My written translation isn't very good."

"It's cool. That's where I live. Stop by any time if you wanna hang out."

"Thanks." That was the nicest anyone had been since the accident.

The bell for lunch rang and they just sat up there and ate in confortable silence. "Hey, I should probably see your scheduel. I'm supposed to show you the school."

She nodded and handed it to him. He studied it. "You have the exact same scheduel as me."

"Really? That's awesome. At least I have a friend in all my classes." Yugi smiled. Maybe the guys wouldn't bully him if she was with him after what she'd done to that guy in the hall.

"Well we have P.E. in the gym next so follow me." She nodded and followed him. Yugi sat down and Leslie sat beside him and all the guys who picked on him moved away, looking pissed. He was right. Wow, that was cool. She was just his friend but she was almost a body guard.

The rest of the school day went by without incident. When the final bell rang Leslie and Yugi walked outside. "Hey, want to walk home together since we live on the same side of town?" She offered Yugi another warm smile which he returned. It felt good to have more than one friend.

"I can't I gotta work." He smiled apologetically. "it's on the other side of town at Burger World"

"Oh, that's cool. I guess I'll catch you later. And here's my phone number if you need anything!" She grinned and handed him the paper before she walked off. Yugi walked to his place of work and settled in at the cash register. When his shift was over, he walked out the back door and heard something horrifying.

"Hey runt." He tried to run but they grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Then, everything was black.

Me: How was it?

Bakura: Terrible.

Me: Then I just won't right any more.

Bakura: You do and I kill you.

Marik: Rate, review, and stay tuned!


	5. Onichan

Me: Sorry! Back. Sorry to all my commentors who dislike cliffhangers. And Yamibura1, I'm sorry you read 4 cliffhangers in a row. I hate when that happens.

Bakura: Do I have to say it?

Me: No! Ryou, disclaimer!

Ryou: She owns NOTHING!

Leslie carried Yugi to the game shop around 11:00 p.m. Yami instantly paniced. "Oh my Ra, what happened! Why is Yugi upset! WHat did you do! Who are you!" He cried

"It doesn't matter! Somebody hurt Yugi! You should be glad I found him instead of acusing me of doing something to him. I care about him!" She snapped.

"Why does that even matter to you? You just met him!" He yelled.

"Because HE matters to me! He's my friend and I won't let anything hurt him!" She was on the brink of tears. "Especially someone like you."

"What does that mean? Yugi matters to me too." He sighed. "Yugi is _my life." _He stated

"That's what I figured. Your type is like that. You try your best to protect your loved ones but end up only smothering them." she stated. "Look, I know you care about Yugi but if you always hold him up, he'll never learn to stand on his own two feet." She stated.

"Well what about you?" He said acusingly.

"I didn't keep him from getting hut. I did't keep him from being broken. I was just there to make sure that the pieces get put back together. It's your job to fix him though." She stated, heading up the stairs to his room and laying him on his bed, Yami close on her heels. "Goodnight, Yugi-oni-chan." she said softly.

Yami gaped. "Oni-chan?" he asked.

She just smiled. "You might need some strong clue." she said and walked off.

*End*

Me: Sorry it's so short. It's a filler.

Bakura: Are they siblings?

Me: Maybe

Bakura: Did you plan that?

Me: I never plan anything

Ryou: I got Kaiba like you asked.

Me: Great! *Hands him scrips*

Seto: Rate, review, and stay tuned?

Me: We'll work on it.


	6. Leslieoneechan

Me: Thank you all so much for your reviews. or your great response to my stories. Your questions will soon be answered. I hope.

Bakura: You hope? You _hope_!

Me:...Yes? *Hiding behind Yami and Yugi*

Bakura: I'm so confused right now I'me ready to cry and you_ hope _you can explain.

Me: *Goes and starts writing*

*Yugi's dream*

A small Yugi about five came running up to his grandfather alongside a girl about two years older than him hot on his heels. "Jiji!" he cried. "Oneesan and I picked you some flowers" he said happily as he and the girl handed him the daiseys.

"Ohoho, very nice. They're lovely, thank you both so much." He said, hugging them.

"And we drew you this too Onjiissan." The girl said, handing him the picture.

"It's beautiful." He grinned as a man with the same hair as Yugi but all black walked in.

"Yugi, Leslie. Time for bed." he said.

"Aw...but Otou, I'm not tired." Yugi whined.

"Come on Yugi, you can sleep in my room tonight." Little Leslie said.

"Okay!" He agreed, following her to her room. The climbed into her bed and curled up together.

"Goodnight, Yugioni-chan." she said.

"Goodnight, Leslie-oni-chan." He replied.

*Flashback changed*

Yugi is 8 and the girl 10 now. "Leslie, Yugi, come here. Their aunt called. THey did.

"Yes, Aunty Hutsuri?" Leslie asked.

"This man wants to speak with you and your brother." She said, it was clear she'd been crying.

"Okay..." They go in. They sit down at the table, looking at the man across from them.

"Leslie, Yugi, I don't know how to say this but I'm afraid your parents are dead. They were killied in a drunk driving accident around 4 this morning." Yugi's eyes brimmed with tears and Leslie put his arms around him. She felt like her heart was breaking with every sob.

"Sh...sh...Yugi, it's alright."she whispered to her brother. He just sobbed harder,

"We need you two to decide where you're going to stay. our parents will listed only Solomon Mutou as your god father and due to his immense age, only one of you can live with him, the other will go into foster care. You don't have to decide now. You have until tomorrow to decide." Leslie nodded, Yugi still crying to hard to speak.

"let's go to bed, Yugi...it's been a long day." She said softly, picking him up. She carried him to their room and curled up beside him and once he was asleep, she slipped out of bed. "A-Aunty Hutsuri?" she asked.

"Hmmmm?"

"M-me and Yugi decided that he'd go live with grandpa." she said softly. She didn't want to lie but knew Yugi wouldn't agree to it.

*Next day*

"Yugi, go on, I'll meet you in the car!" she called. He nodded and ran past her. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly on last time before he ran out to the car and she walked out as the car dove away.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN!" he cried as they vanished.

*End dream*

Yugi bolted upright in his bed. "Onee-chan!" he thought of the dream and something clicked. Leslie was his sister!

Me: This sucks.

Bakura: Yes.

Me: Kaiba, line!

Kaiba: Oh my god! She owns NOTHING! I swear!

Me: Aaand?

Kaiba: Rate and review or no cookies for you!


	7. Confrontation and long nights

Me: Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry that I haven't posted. I was stuck at my grandma's for three days.

Bakura: That's lady scares me!

Me: Ditto.

Bakura; You're writing chapter six now?

Me: Yes! and if I'm lucky, chapter to for All I Ever Did Was Love You which is long overdue and my new story for which I can think of no name.

Bakura: Seriously? You posted that story right after you posted this. You should at least be on chapter 4.

Me: Grrrr...

Yami came running in upon hearing Yugi cry out. "You alright Yugi?"

"Yeah, Yami but can you do me a favor and bring me Leslie-n- Leslie-chan's number?" he asked. Yami nodded and went and got it for him. "Arigatou." He said, taking the paper. He took a deep breath a dialed the number. He paused and closed his eyes_. Come on...do it_. He encouraged himself and before he could chicken out, he pressed send.

"Moshi moshi" His sister soft voice spoke into the reciever.

"Leslie! Gomen for calling so late but, could you come over here? I need to talk to you about something."

"Hai, I'm on my way" she replied.

"Arigatou." He replied, hanging up.

"douitashimashite." She also hung up.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Leslie was there within 10 minutes. "Yugi?" She called.

"I here." She followed the sound up to his room. When she got there she raced over to his bed. gi-kun, you've been crying!ho upset you! I'll kill them!" She cried. e grinned and looked at her.

"Nobody made me cry. I had a dream about my past." Leslie went ghost pale.

"Are you sure it was your past and not just your mind playing tricks on you?" She asked nervously.

Shook his head. "I remember, Leslie-onee-chan!He suddenly hugged her, knocking her off her feet. "And I'll never let you leave me again!" He yelled.` "Why did you leave, Leslie **_why!" _**He was suddenly sobbing and Leslie was golding him.

"Yugi, only one of us could go live with grandpa. The other would be put in foster care. I couldn't put you through that." She said, stroking his back as he gripped her shirt for dear life. "Shhhshhh" she whispered, rocking him. "It's alright. Big sister's here and she's gonna make everything okay..."she whispered. "And she'll never leave you again."

"P-Promise, Onee-san?"

"I promise you, on my life, Yugi."Se said firmly.

He stopped sobbing but she still held him. "B-Big sister?"

"Hai, Yugi?" she asked.

"Can you stay here with me at the game shop? Just for tonight?" She looked at his large, pleading amethist eyes and nodded.

"Aight." She sighed. His face lit up and he climbed into his bed and moved over to make room for Leslie. "Goodnighy, Yugi." she said to the already sleeping for as she fell asleep too.

*End chapter*

Me: hope you guys are happy!t's 2:00 a.m. as I write this and I still have more work to do. KAIBA!

Seto *cowering* Revier, and stay tuned for the next chapter which will apparently be Yaoi central.

Ryou:I'll come in also. Leslie can't even afford to buy a card deck. Much less the show.`


	8. I love you

Me: Chapter 8! Woot! How will Yami respond to finding out Leslie and Yugi are-ooof!

Yugi: *Just glomped writer* Shhhhhhh

Yami: Leslie and Yugi are WHAT? Tell me you guys aren't dating.

Leslie: Ick! No! Never! Yugi, get off my hikari...

Me; I bet you didn't know Leslie's my Yami.

Leslie: *Is pinching Yami* Huh?

Me: On with the story!

"You guys are..."

"Siblings." Leslie confirmed.

"...Oh, WHAT THE HELL! IF YOU KNEW WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT ALL THAT STUFF TO YUGI! ABOUT HIM REMINDING YOU OF YOUR BROTHER ADIEN, WHO IS AIDEN IF NOT YOU BROTHER?" He shrieked.

"He's my best friend. And I lied because of Yugi's special abilities." She replied.

"What special abilities?" Yugi asked.

"If you'd been honest, he would have be able to use his powers to defend himself. And also, you could protect him."

"WHAT powers!"

"But I'm not strong enough to protect him from them and you know it's easier to smell us once we're aware of it." Leslie replied in annoyance.

"KNOW ABOUT WHAT DAMNIT!" Yugi cried, drawing attention from his crush and his sister. They both gaped.

"Yugi...you just cussed." Leslie was stunned.

"Well, if you'd answered me question, I wouldn't have had to." He pouted cutely and it was all Yami could do to keep from jumping him and Leslie rolled her eyes, elbowing him and shaking her head.

"Yugi, you don't understand, that will just put you in greater danger." Leslie tried to explain.

"I don't care! I deserve to know what I am." He looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes.

She sighed. _I cannot believe I'm doing this..._ She thought. "Yugi, you are a white dragon."

He looked at her, confused. "White dragon?"

She nodded. "Yes, you are the purest of pure. You were born to be a light to this world." She said.

"Does that mean I can't like, be with anyone?" He blushed. She laughed warmly.

"No, in fact, just the opposite. You could be with anyone you want as many times as you want and it wouldn't change you." She replied and she noticed both Yami and Yugi looked relieved. Yugi's eyes widened as something crossed his mind.

"Are you a white dragon, too, sister?" He asked, frowning when she shook her head.

"No, only one white dragon can exist at a time. And only when a black dragon exists." she replied. "Where a white dragon is the purest of pure, black dragons are the dirtiest of filth. It's our job to protect the white dragon by masking it with our darkness. It's the only way that we can hope to have slavation and go to heaven." she replied.

Yugi gasped. "Sister, are you the _black_ dragon?" He asked, shocked when she smiled and nodded. "Why do you smile about that?" he asked. Wasn't being 'filth' bad?

"Because, it's the greatest blessing from the gods to protect white dragon." She replied. "Especially when my baby brother is the one blessed with such purity. I couldn't be happier devoting my life to keeping you safe." She hugged him and he hugged her back, crying tears of joy. He slowly fell into a peacful sleep and she smiled, carrying him to his room and laying him down, Yami following. Once he was on the matress she turned to Yami. "You should tell him."

He blushed raising his eyebrows. "Tell him what?"

She rolled his eyes. "Please, don't give me that. I've learned enough about you in the last 5,000 years to know that's you're in love with your hikari."

His blushed brightened. "Damn, I was hoping you'd forget."

She grinned and put her hand on his face. "You know I don't forget anything."

He nodded. "Yes but I was thinking that the fates wanted you and I to be together-like in Egypt." she smiled.

"Yami, we were never together. That was just your fear talking you away from loving Yugi. The fates never wanted us to be together. That's why they sealed you in the puzzle and made you wait 5,000 years." She stated. "Now, you must tell him. I can see that he returns your love." He nodded. "Good little Pharaoh." She grinned, "And Atem,"

"Yes?" He gasped when she hugged him.

"You're still my best friend." She said before releasing him. "Now go get ready while I set everything up." She handed him an outfit and bounded off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yugi! Dinner!" Leslie called, to the now awake Yugi.

"Coming , Onee-kun!" He called racing down the stairs. He blinked when he was the kitchen decorated romantically and there were only two chairs. "Isn't Yami eating with Us|?"

"Yami's eating here but I got a call earlier from your friend Seto Kaiba to go eat dinner with him." She said and he blushed at the thought of him and Yami together. alone. And his heart beat 1,000 miles a second.

"You don't mine, do you, Aibou?" Yugi blushed more at his nickname. He'd always assumed Yami meant the 'partner' translation. Not the 'soulmate' part but he found himself secretly wanting him to mean the 'soulmate' translation.

"No, I don't mind Yami. You go have fun, Leslie. You deserve it. I mean you've looked after me so well. It's the least I can do." He replied.

She smiled. "Thanks." Her plan was falling into place. She gave Yami a wink and a look that said. 'Tell him or you will be trapped in that puzzle another 5,000 years, coutesy of me.' and bounded out.

They ate the meal in comfortable silence. Leslie had made their favorites: Dumplings, and rice with a light cheese sauce and some chicken. Along with mashed pataoes.

At the end of the meal, Yami got up and walked over to Yugi, getting on his knees to be eye-lever with him. "Y-Yugi-" He gulped. "I have something to tell you." He said softly.

"What is it, Mou Hitori No Bokun?" Yugi asked and Yami's heart sped up.

"Y-Yugi I-I've fallen for you. I'm smitten. I love you." He said. "The way you laugh. The innocent way you look at everything. The way you can smile about anything. The way you trust too easily. It's all so wonderful." He said. "And I understand if you don't-" He was cut off by Yugi's lips on his. With no hisitation, he put his arms around Yugi and kissed him back. Yugi gasped when Yami licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance and the taller took advantage of it and slipped his tounge in Yugi's mouth as they battled for dominance. Yami finally pulled back when breathing wasn't an option. "Y-Yugi?"

"I love you too, Mou Hitori No Bokun." He hugged Yami and Yami wrapped his arms around him.

*End chapter*

Me: Yay. See? No cliffhanger!

Ryou: I don't come in this chapter?

Me: No...

Ryou: When do I come in?

Me: One of the next few.

Ryou: Next?

Me: Maybe. kaiba comes in next chapter. So I kidnapped Malik so Kaiba can prepare.

Malik: She owns nothing but her Yami and this plot.


	9. Dragon Council

Me: Hi, readers. I'm sorry for the wait. There has been a problem in my life. I have taken care of it to an extent. Sorta. Ryou?

Ryou:

Me: Ryou?

Ryou:

Me: Where's Ryou?

Bakura: He ran away after a week. And you know you haven't fixed the problem.

Me: Aww, but he was supposed to come in this chapter!

Bakura: Did you hear my I said-waaa! *Is trampled by Ryou*

Ryou: I come in this chapter? Yaaaaayyaaaayyyaaayy!

Me: Yep. So Malik, you gonna cooperate now?

Malik: She owns nothing! Not the Barney again! It BUUUUUUURRRRNNNNNNNNSSSS!

Leslie smiled as she sat at the end of the table from the four friends. Seto Kaiba: a Diamond Dragon; Ryou Bakura: An Emerald dragon;Akefia Bakura: a Ruby dragon; and Mara Hodges: the Saphire dragon. "Friends, our plan is working perfectly. The order doesn't suspect a thing. Now we just need to find the Opal and Topaz dragons and we will be unbeatable. Nobody will ever know of the white dragon's existence."

Seto smiled. "Excellent. I have already located the Topaz dragon. He's here in Tokyo. His name is Marik Ishtar. He's from Egypt like Akefia."

Leslie smiled. "Seto, I knew I could count on you." she said. "Now who will arrange to go invite him here?" she asked. The younger female, Mara, stood up.

"I shall arrange that." she said. "And I will not fail." she gave Ryou a hard look and Leslie stepped between them.

"Alright, that's enough of that." she said. "If you're going to go, go." she hissed to the blonde. THe girl nodded and walked out.

*Next day*

"Mara, what did I tell you about knocking out the other dragons?"

"You said get him. I got him."

"Mara..." The older woman's tone rose.

"Sorry."

"Good. Now wake him up."

"I'll do it!" Bakura said. Mara was about to protest when Leslie gave her the same look she'd once given disobedient slaves in Egypt to know not to do something. Mara stood still and let Ryou wake the boy.

"Wah! Ah!" The teen said, sitting up and looking around. "Who are you guys? What do you want?" he asked.

Leslie sighed and replied, "You are the topaz dragon. We are enlisting your help." she said.

"How do I know you're not dragon hunters?" The group exchanged looks and nodded. Leslie turned into an incredibly large but lithe dragon with black scales that seems to glisten with their own dark light.

"Alright, I believe you." he said, eyes wide. "They said you were extinct."

"I wan not killed. I was merely hibernating." Marik nodded.

"Does that mean that the Opal dragon is still out there?" Leslie heard Mara wince at the mention of him. Jedamai Watshi was Mara's lover and the father of her child, Coralander who was also an Emerald dragon and often times spend long days with Ryou to learn her powers.

"Yes." Leslie said softly, "Yes. There is a chance the Jedamai Watashi is still alive."

Me: Aaand...scene!

Crowd: *Gasps*

Me: Haaa! Mariku!

Mariku: I won't be in this. Review and read on.


End file.
